


Waiting for Alex

by that_insane_fangirl



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Blood and Injury, M/M, Memory Loss, im sorry, kind of sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_insane_fangirl/pseuds/that_insane_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay is alone, hurt, and scared, but refuses to give up hope on the one he believes to be a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for Alex

It's dark, cold, and Jay is alone. He doesn't know how long he's been there, he doesn't even know where there is exactly. He was currently sitting in an abandoned, old looking house, his back against the wall.  
The words 'everything is normal, everything is fine,' cross his mind. He doesn't know where that thought came from, maybe he'd heard someone say it once? Who knows. He didn't know much at all anymore.  
One thing he did know though, is that Alex would be looking for him. Alex was probably out looking for him right now, Jay was sure of it, and thats what kept him hopeful.  
They had known each other since college, it was when Alex was making that movie....What was it called again? Jay sighed, another thing that he couldn’t remember.  
"Alex is one of my closest friends," He tells himself. "He wouldn't leave me here, he'll come find me...I just have to wait here a little longer, and everything will be okay." Jay says, though there was uncertainty in his voice.  
He looked down at his torso for what must've been the hundredth time, seeing the now dried, large bloodstain on his sweatshirt; as well as his hands which were stained red from it as well. He can't remember clearly what happened, but thinks its a bullet wound, someone must have shot him. The bleeding had stopped, but it still hurt. Even the smallest of movements sending a stinging, almost burning feeling throughout his body.  
It was unclear in his mind who it was that shot him, all he remembers is that Alex was there when it happened...Alex was there when it happened, he must know that Jay disappeared; which brings him back to his previous thoughts of Alex coming to find and help him.  
Jay sighs as he slowly pulls his knees up to his chest, wincing in pain as he does so; desperately clinging to the small amount of hope he did have left. It was all he really had at this point, the hope that his friend would find him.  
And hopefully soon, Jay thinks to himself, feeling the all too familiar sensation of not being able to breath well as though he were being choked, causing him to break into a coughing fit. With each cough his body shook, the pain in his abdomen now flaring up once again due to the movement.  
Jay was hunched over now, a small cry of pain escaping his mouth. His thoughts were starting to become less organized, and vision going fuzzy. His coughing never faltering, the ringing in his ears growing louder, Jay lifts his head up in time to see what appeared to be a tall, very tall, thin man, who was now standing in the doorway; and thats when everything goes black.


End file.
